Someone Who Really Cares
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Saat sakit seperti ini, bisa dipastikan Kim Sehun jadi super manja. Masalahnya, Sehun itu hanya mau manja pada kakak iparnya tersayang, Zhang Yixing. Hei, apa kabar dengan Kim Junmyeon, kakak yang cemburuan itu? SULAY GS! for Uke
1. Bagian Satu

_Pakabar kalean para awak 1001? Masih berlayar atawa sudah karam?_

_Wakakaka :D_

_Adakah yang kangen padakuuu? Hahahahaaa :D_

_Nih kuberikan sedikit asupan. Remake dari karyaku di fandom cicinaan :D_

**SOMEONE WHO REALLY CARES #1**

**-000-**

Katakanlah Kim Junmyeon ini tidak pengertian. Dia jelas-jelas tahu kalau adik satu-satunya yang berumur sepuluh tahun lebih muda--Kim Sehun--sedang butuh perhatian lebih. Namanya mengalami cedera yang lumayan serius di tangan kiri, tentu saja butuh perhatian lebih. Masalahnya, adiknya itu jadi luar biasa manja saat sedang sakit seperti ini. Mending kalau manja padanya. _Boro-boro, Bro!_

Junmyeon yang notabene kakak kandung Sehun justru 'tidak laku'. Alih-alih manja pada kakak kandungnya, Sehun lebih memilih manja pada kakak iparnya, Zhang Yixing. Otomatis perhatian Yixing tersita oleh Sehun, sampai-sampai Junmyeon jadi senewen dibuatnya.

"Kenapa malah bengong? Ayo cepat dimakan mumpung masih panas. Aku capek-capek membuatkan bubur dan sup kesukaanmu itu untuk kaumakan, bukan untuk kaujadikan pajangan!"

"Tapi tanganku sakit, Kakak Ipar. Sulit pegang sendok."

"Jangan berlebihan! Yang digips itu tangan kirimu. Tangan kananmu masih berfungsi dengan baik!"

"Tangan kananku juga sakit, Kakak Ipar. Badanku rasanya sakit semua. Kepala sakit, tangan sakit, kaki sakit. Semuanya sakit."

"Makanya kalau diberi nasihat itu didengarkan, bukan masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri! Sudah kubilang jangan main futsal dulu, malah nekat! Lihat, sekarang kau cedera begini. Sebenarnya kau itu main futsal atau latihan _handstand_, sih? Jadi kiper juga tidak, bisa-bisanya tanganmu yang cedera! Coba lihat dirimu. Jadi repot sendiri, 'kan? Sekarang cepat duduk. Kalau mau makan jangan sambil tiduran! Duduk yang rapi dan makan!"

"Kakak Ipar yang menyuapi, 'kan?"

"Sehun." Tak tahan menyaksikan Sehun mendrama, Junmyeon sekonyong-konyong memanggil adiknya, menginterupsi dialog antara sang istri dan sang adik.

"Makan sendiri. Kau sudah kelas dua belas," tegur Junmyeon. Terus terang, dia senewen melihat kelakuan manja sang adik pada Yixing. Biasa, cemburu.

"Apa kau tidak malu disuapi kakak iparmu?"

Junmyeon memang tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. Akan tetapi, sorot matanya nyaris tak ada beda dengan Ian McKellen saat aktor kawakan itu memerankan karakter Gandalf dalam _The Lord of The Rings: The Two __Towers_, tepatnya pada adegan Gandalf mencoba membebaskan Raja Théoden dari Rohan yang dirasuki penyihir jahat, Saruman.

"Kakak sendiri sudah mau kepala tiga, tapi tidak malu disuapi Kakak Ipar."

Alih-alih gentar melihat sorot mata kakaknya yang seolah menyerupai Gandalf, Sehun dengan berani justru balas berargumen.

"Aku ini suaminya, lagipula aku hanya minta disuapi kalau sedang sakit," Junmyeon membela diri dengan tangkas.

"Aku adik iparnya dan aku sedang cedera serius," Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Cederamu hanya di tangan kiri, Kim Sehun. Tangan kananmu baik-baik saja, masih bisa kaugunakan untuk memegang sendok."

"Diam kalian berdua!"

Kakak-beradik Kim spontan mengerem mulut masing-masing begitu mendengar sang nyonya rumah 'menggelegar'.

Yixing di sebelah sofa tempat Sehun berbaring tampak berkacak pinggang. Tatapannya yang garang menyapu paras tampan kakak-beradik Kim bergantian. Perempuan yang satu ini sebenarnya manis, tetapi galaknya boleh diadu dengan singa betina. Apalagi saat ini dia tengah mengandung bayi kembar yang berusia tiga puluh satu minggu, semakin mudah baginya untuk terpancing emosi akibat pengaruh hormon.

"Kakak Ipar, aku jarang sakit, jadi jarang minta disuapi. Apalagi Kakak Ipar pasti sibuk dengan Si Kembar setelah mereka lahir. Kakak Ipar tidak akan punya waktu untuk menyuapiku meski aku sakit."

Junmyeon bukannya tidak sayang pada adik satu-satunya, tapi melihat adiknya memasang tampang _cute_ lengkap dengan _puppy eyes_ di hadapan Yixing, juga sok-sok melontarkan kalimat bernada memelas, ingin rasanya Junmyeon memulangkan pemuda delapan belas tahun itu ke rumah besar milik paman mereka. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, Sehun bicara lebih dari satu kalimat pada Yixing. Coba bandingkan saat dia bicara dengan Junmyeon tadi. Satu kalimat cukup, Kawan. Diskriminatif, bukan?

Sehun benar-benar manja pada Yixing. Kolokan!

"Tsk! Lama-lama kuminta Paman Yunho untuk memaksamu masuk militer, biar kau tidak manja seperti ini! Sudah, jangan banyak omong! Cepat duduk dan buka mulutmu!"

"Sayang," Junmyeon memanggil istrinya, nadanya kedengaran jelas protes. Maklum, dia kesal melihat istrinya luluh, bersedia menyuapi adiknya meski disertai ritual mengomel yang menjadi _trademark_ seorang Yixing.

"Kau juga jangan banyak omong, Kim Junmyeon! Adikmu ini sudah lumayan berisik, kau jangan ikut-ikutan!"

Belum sempat melontarkan kalimat protes, Junmyeon sudah kena semprot duluan. Benar-benar apes!

"Makan duluan saja sana! Aku mau urus dulu bayi gigantisme yang satu ini." Dia menunjuk wajah tampan Sehun dengan sendok.

Sadar bahwa istrinya tak bisa dibantah, Junmyeon terpaksa mengalah. Daripada nekat melawan dan berakibat nanti malam dia tak boleh tidur sekamar dengan istri cantiknya yang semakin seksi sejak mengandung itu, Junmyeon pun tak punya pilihan lain. 'Demi asupan malam', demikian menurut Junmyeon.

Yah, walaupun dia masih kesal pada Sehun, sih.

'_Sabar, Junmyeon,_' Junmyeon membatin, mencoba menahan iri melihat Sehun disuapi Yixing sambil nonton serial _War of The Worlds_, serial BBC yang belakangan digandrungi Yixing.

'_Daripada nanti malam diusir dari kamar, daripada tidak bisa peluk-peluk dan cium-cium Yixing tersayang_.'

_Ya, deh. Pokoknya demi asupan malam!_

-000-

Sejak Yixing mengandung, kebiasaan _cuddling_ Junmyeon memang makin menjadi-jadi. Maklum, seiring pertambahan usia kehamilannya, istrinya itu jadi makin montok, seksi. Junmyeom jadi makin betah memeluk, mencium, dan yang paling barbar tentu saja ... _Menyusu_! Nahas, malam ini agendanya untuk _cuddling_ sepuasnya sampai barbar gagal total gara-gara Yixing tiba-tiba mendorongnya begitu saja.

Belum juga lima belas menit ...

"Berhenti dulu," pinta Yixing. Seakan belum cukup, telapak tangannya yang masih menyisakan aroma serum alami berbahan dasar minyak mawar Bulgaria membungkam bibir Junmyeon yang masih dalam moda 'siap sosor'.

Junmyeon tentu saja kaget. Secara refleks dia menangkap tangan istrinya, menjauhkan telapak tangan Yixing dari bibirnya. Protes ditunjukkannya terang-terangan lewat sorot mata.

"Kenapa?" Junmyeon bertanya, setengah bingung dan setengah kecewa.

"Aku mau ke kamar Sehun dulu," jawab Yixing. Maniknya yang indah sejenak melirik jam dinding.

"Tiga jam yang lalu dia sudah minum obat turun panas. Aku mau cek apa demamnya sudah turun atau belum."

"Pasti sudah turun. Tidak usah dicek," Junmyeon menanggapi.

"Itu 'kan demam biasa. Efek cedera," dia menambahkan.

"Cederanya bukan cedera biasa, Junmyeon," Yixing mengingatkan, tegas dan mengirimkan sinyal waspada pada Junmyeon lewat lengkungan alis seanggun rune kuno yang terangkat satu.

"Tulangnya sampai bergeser begitu. Masih untung penyembuhannya cukup dibantu dengan gips."

"Aku tahu, Sayang." Junmyeon tersenyum lembut, bermaksud menenangkan.

"Tapi tadi kau lihat sendiri Sehun baik-baik saja, 'kan? Tidak usah terlalu khawatir. Sehun sudah besar dan dia tidak selemah itu."

"Pokoknya aku mau cek dulu!" Yixing berkeras.

Sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah sangat buncit, Yixing pelan-pelan turun dari ranjang.

"Jangan-jangan panasnya belum turun dan dia malah mengigau seperti waktu sakit tifus yang dulu itu."

Junmyeon di satu sisi keberatan dengan kekhawatiran Yixing yang menurutnya berlebihan, tapi di sisi lain hatinya terasa hangat. Bagaimana tidak? Istrinya ini benar-benar perhatian pada Sehun. Pastinya episode Sehun demam tinggi sampai mengigau sewaktu sakit tifus dulu begitu membekas di hati Yixing.

"Sehun itu seringkali seperti anak kecil saat dia demam, Junmyeon," Yixing mengingatkannya.

Tanpa perlu diingatkan, Junmyeon tentu saja ingat. Adiknya memang seringkali jadi seperti anak kecil saat demam. Yang paling parah tentu saja dulu waktu Sehun masih SMP. Pernah dia terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena tifus. Demam tinggi membuatnya gelisah dan mengigau, memanggil-manggil mendiang ibu mereka.

Memang di antara mereka berdua, Sehun menjadi yang paling sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa ibu mereka sudah meninggal dunia. Malah Sehun sempat menangis dalam tidurnya segala dan baru tenang setelah Yixing turun tangan, membiarkan Sehun memeluknya sampai pagi menjelang. Rupa-rupanya Sehun mengira Yixing adalah ibunya, makanya dia merasa tenang dan berhenti mengigau.

Hei, jangan sampai kejadian itu terulang kembali!

Meski dia tahu adiknya seperti anak kecil saat demam, Junmyeon tetap tidak mau semalaman minum cuka melihat istri tercintanya tidur sambil dipeluk Sehun. Apalagi Sehun yang sekarang sudah dewasa, sudah delapan belas tahun. Dia bukan lagi Sehun yang berumur empat belas tahun. Tidak pantas ķalau dia tidur sambil memeluk kakak iparnya. Sekalipun Sehun tak bakal macam-macam pada Yixing, Junmyeon tetap cemburu jika adiknya itu menempeli Yixing-nya tersayang. Lagipula dia tak mau istrinya yang tengah hamil besar jadi tidak enak tidur gara-gara mengurusi Sehun.

Bagai pegas, Junmyeon langsung melompat turun dari kasur. Buru-buru dia menyusul istrinya yang melangkah keluar kamar. Junmyeon memutuskan untuk ikut istrinya memeriksa langsung kondisi Sehun.

Sehun punya kebiasaan tidak mengunci pintu kamar sehingga baik Junmyeon maupun Yixing tidak perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu atau menggunakan kunci cadangan. Berdua mereka masuk ke kamar Sehun. Melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di dalam kamar, Junmyeon dan Yixing sontak kaget bukan kepalang.

"Oh astaga!"

**TBC**


	2. Bagian Dua

**SOMEONE WHO REALLY CARES**

**BAGIAN 2**

**-000-**

Rasanya tak berlebihan jika Junmyeon dan Yixing kaget, pasalnya Sehun membungkus dirinya dengan selimut sampai ke kepala. Jika dilihat dari posisinya yang menyerupai buntalan besar, Junmyeon menduga adiknya itu meringkuk di balik selimut.

"Ya ampun, kenapa posisinya begitu? Kalau tangan kirinya tertindih bagaimana, coba?" Yixing langsung mengeluh.

Perempuan itu mendahului Junmyeon mendekati ranjang Sehun. Melihat buntalan besar yang berisi tubuh adik iparnya, Yixing lagi-lagi kaget. Buntalan selimut berisi Sehun bergerak-gerak dengan iringan bunyi bergemeletuk dan erangan lirih.

"_Nghh ... Bu ... Bu ..."_

Mendadak panik, Yixing cepat-cepat-cepat menyibak selimut yang menutupi bagian kepala Sehun.

Baik Yixing maupun Junmyeon sama sekali tak menyangka bakal mendapati Sehun menggigil kedinginan di balik selimut seperti ini, sampai-sampai giginya bergemeletuk. Bahkan pemuda itu mengigau, memanggil-manggil mendiang sang ibu.

"Astaga. Kau lihat ini, Junmyeon? _Feeling_-ku tepat." Yixing menoleh ke arah suaminya.

Belum sempat Junmyeon menjawab, Sehun tahu-tahu membuka matanya. Rupanya gerakan selimut tersibak dan suara milik kakak iparnya sukses membawanya kembali dari alam mimpi.

"Ngkak Ipar?" Suara Sehun lirih, sedikit serak, juga agak tidak jelas gara-gara giginya bergemeletuk.

"Sehunnie," Yixing menyapanya tanpa terpikirkan untuk minta maaf sudah _nyelonong_ masuk kamar orang.

"Maaf kami masuk ke kamarmu. Kakak iparmu khawatir demammu belum turun," Junmyeon mewakili istrinya untuk minta maaf.

"Sehun, badanmu panas sekali," kata Yixing khawatir, mendahului adik iparnya untuk bicara. Punggung tangannya menempel di kening Sehun, merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Waktu makan malam tadi tidak sepanas ini." Raut wajah Yixing semakin terlihat khawatir, apalagi Sehun terus menggigil kedinginan.

"Apa obatnya tidak manjur?" Dia kembali menoleh ke arah suaminya.

Junmyeon tak menanggapi. Jujur, dia masih kaget, tak menyangka demam yang dialami adiknya ternyata cukup serius. Pantas saja Yixing _keukeuh_ mendatangi kamar ini. Firasat istrinya sama sekali tak meleset. Bagaimanapun juga Yixing sudah seperti ibu Sehun. Junmyeon jadi curiga, jangan-jangan Yixing tegas melarang Sehun bermain futsal karena punya firasat buruk. Buktinya Sehun cedera, lumayan serius pula.

"Junmyeon, cepat ambil air hangat dan handuk. Kita harus mengompres Sehun agar panasnya cepat turun," titah Yixing pada suaminya.

"Sekalian termometer. Aku penasaran dengan suhu tubuh adikmu."

"Ya, Sayang. Kuambilkan." Tanggap terhadap situasi, Junmyeon bergegas keluar dari kamar adiknya untuk melaksanakan titah istri tercinta.

Sementara Junmyeon mengambil air untuk mengompres, Yixing duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun. Dengan hati-hati dia membantu Sehun memperbaiki posisi tangan kirinya yang digips agar tidak tertindih, pasalnya posisi Sehun meringkuk seperti janin.

"Tidurlah lagi," kata Yixing pada adik iparnya. Dia cukup pengertian, bicara dengan nada lembut alih-alih _ngegas_.

"Nanti biar kukompres keningmu. Semoga demammu bisa segera turun."

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan. Pemuda tampan itu pun memejamkan mata. Menuruti arahan kakak iparnya, Sehun mencoba kembali tidur.

Atensi Yixing sejenak teralihkan dari Sehun lantaran Junmyeon datang membawa baskom berisi air hangat, handuk, dan tak ketinggalan termometer. Gurat kekhawatiran semakin jelas membayangi paras tampan Junmyeon. Cepat-cepat dia meletakkan baskom di meja kecil tempat Sehun meletakkan lampu tidur, persis di sebelah ranjang.

"Biar aku yang mengompresnya. Kau periksa suhu tubuhnya," titah Yixing pada sang suami.

Junmyeon menurut. Segera saja dia meraih termometer, mengaktifkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyelipkannya di lipatan ketiak tangan kanan sang adik. Sambil duduk di sebelah istrinya, Junmyeon menunggu bunyi 'bip' yang menandai suhu tubuh telah terdeteksi oleh termometer.

Yixing juga turut menantikan bunyi 'bip' dari termometer sembari mengompres kening Sehun dengan telaten. Sesekali dia meringis melihat adik iparnya yang menggigil itu memperdengarkan bunyi gemeletuk dari gigi-giginya. Melihat adik iparnya dalam kondisi yang demikian, Yixing terlihat seperti ikut-ikutan merasakan sensasi saat tubuh menggigil akibat demam.

_BIP_

Bunyi termometer ibarat pengumuman quick count Pemilu bagi Yixing dan Junmyeon. Tanpa menunda-nunda, Junmyeon menarik keluar termometer dari lipatan ketiak adiknya.

"39?" Yixing terbelalak membaca angka yang diperlihatkan termometer di tangan Junmyeon.

"Astaga, parasetamol sama sekali tidak mempan?"

"Apa kita perlu memanggil dokter?" Junmyeon balas bertanya.

"Kita coba kompres dia dulu. Ada perubahan atau tidak," Yixing mengambil keputusan.

Raut kekhawatiran semakin mendominasi wajah cantik milik Yixing. Dia benar-benar khawatir pada kondisi Sehun, sampai-sampai nyaris tak berhenti mengoceh lirih tentang ini dan itu, hal-hal yang sekiranya bisa membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik. Walhasil Junmyeon yang jadi korban, pasalnya Yixing menyuruhnya melakukan ini dan itu.

"Dia menggigil seperti ini. Junmyeon, ambilkan kaus kaki."

"Balsam, mana balsam, Junmyeon? Kakinya perlu dioles dengan balsam biar hangat."

"Coba cek pemanasnya, Junmyeon. Naikkan suhunya supaya Sehun cepat keluar keringat."

Berhubung Junmyeon ini tipe suami takluk pada istri, dia tidak sedikitpun protes. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, ingin rasanya Junmyeon ada di posisi Sehun sekarang. Hei, kapan lagi menikmati perhatian yang begitu heboh dari Yixing-nya, bukan?

Astaga, Kim Junmyeon. Sepertinya 'kebucinan'-mu perlu dikondisikan, Bung.

-000-

"Sayang, sudah malam. Istirahatlah, Sayang. Ada aku yang menjaga Sehun. Kau dan anak-anak kita butuh istirahat yang nyaman."

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Junmyeon membujuk istrinya lewat bisikan, tak ingin mengusik Sehun yang terlelap. Hampir satu jam berlalu setelah Sehun diperiksa suhunya dan diberi kompresan air hangat di kening. Bahkan air kompresannya sudah dua kali diganti, tapi Yixing masih setia duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun, mengompres dan mengawasinya seolah Sehun bakal terbangun sewaktu-waktu. Junmyeon memang bisa memaklumi kekhawatiran istrinya terhadap Sehun, tetapi jarum jam yang bergerak menuju pukul 22.45 dan kondisi Yixing yang tengah hamil besar menjadi prioritas. Istrinya butuh istirahat, apalagi sore tadi dia kelelahan gara-gara Sehun ngotot ingin dibuatkan sup iga teratai yang harus dimasak sendiri oleh kakak iparnya itu.

"Ishh, diamlah. Aku dan bayi-bayi kita baik-baik saja," Yixing mendesis sebagai bentuk tanggapan.

"Lagipula apa kau tidak lihat? Adikmu belum mau melepas tanganku." Yixing menggunakan dagu lancipnya untuk menunjuk tangan kirinya yang masih digenggam Sehun.

"_Nggh ... Ibu ... mnn ..._"

"Tuh, dengar. Dia juga masih mengigau."

Junmyeon yang duduk di kursi milik meja belajar Sehun hanya bisa memasang tampang kecut. Sempat terpikir olehnya apa jangan-jangan Sehun pura-pura mengigau agar tidak ditinggal kakak iparnya. Akan tetapi, raut wajah Sehun yang kentara benar menahan nyeri serta rasa tidak keruan di tubuhnya mencegah Junmyeon dari tindakan nekat semacam menarik tangan Yixing dari genggaman tangan sang adik.

Junmyeon keburu ingat, Sehun pernah mengalami demam tinggi semacam ini, mengigau memanggil-manggil ibu mereka, lalu baru tenang setelah Yixing mengulurkan tangannya untuk dia genggam. Malah waktu Sehun sakit tifus dulu Yixing sampai harus tidur satu ranjang dengannya saking Sehun tidak mau lepas, mengira Yixing adalah ibunya. Junmyeon yang waktu itu masih pacaran dengan Yixing sempat mencoba menggantikan posisi kekasihnya, tapi Sehun langsung tahu kalau sosok 'ibu'-nya digantikan orang lain, padahal anak itu sedang tidak sadar karena demam tinggi.

"Tapi Sa--"

"Ssh!" Yixing lagi-lagi mendesis.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Dia sudah mulai berkeringat. Setengah jam lagi mungkin demamnya akan turun dan dia berhenti mengigau. Baru kulepas tanganku nanti."

"Sayang, aku tidak tega melihatmu duduk terlalu lama. Kau pasti pegal, 'kan?" Junmyeon masih mencoba untuk membujuknya.

"Junmyeon, aku baik-baik saja," Yixing mulai senewen.

"Mau istirahat juga tidak tenang, kepikiran Sehun. Lebih baik begini," dia berargumen.

"Sehun semakin lama semakin dewasa. Akan tiba masanya posisiku sekarang digantikan oleh istrinya kelak. Mumpung sekarang dia masih manja padaku, aku ingin menikmati momen-momen semacam ini, Junmyeon. Kau tahu Sehun sudah seperti anakku sendiri ketimbang adik ipar, 'kan?"

Junmyeon tak menjawab. Dia justru tertegun mendengar penuturan istri tercintanya.

"Aku jadi teringat apa yang dia katakan padaku waktu makan malam tadi. Setelah anak-anak kita lahir nanti, waktuku otomatis lebih banyak kuhabiskan untuk menjaga mereka berdua. Saat itu Sehun akan sulit bermanja-manja padaku, bahkan pada saat dia sakit."

Mendengar ini, rasa kesal terhadap Sehun yang menghinggapi hati Junmyeon berangsur menguap. Apa yang dikatakan istrinya barusan turut mengingatkannya pada statement Sehun saat ngotot ingin disuapi kakak iparnya jelang makan malam petang tadi. Dari _statement_ Sehun, Junmyeon baru sadar. Adiknya itu menyadari betul bahwa tak selamanya dia bisa bermanja-manja dengan Yixing saat sedang sakit. Itulah sebabnya Sehun ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa selagi kakak iparnya belum 'dikuasai' sepasang keponakan kembar _kedhana-kedhini_ yang akan lahir beberapa minggu lagi.

"Kalau pamanmu luluh, tahun depan anak ini akan kuliah di Amerika, bukan? Saat dia sakit, teman asramanya yang akan menggantikanku untuk menjaganya, atau mungkin Lu Han jika dia sedang tidak ada jadwal turnamen," Yixing lagi-lagi menambahkan.

Istrinya terlihat begitu serius, begitu bersungguh-sungguh, sementara sorot matanya terlihat tidak rela saat menatap wajah Sehun. Sekarang Junmyeon baru paham. Istrinya belum rela melihat Sehun cepat-cepat dewasa, mandiri, tidak bermanja-manja lagi padanya. Seperti yang dikatakan Yixing tadi, Sehun sudah seperti anak sendiri ketimbang adik. Figur ibu yang ditemukan Sehun dalam diri Yixing membuat _bonding_ yang terbentuk di antara mereka lebih mirip _bonding_ antara ibu dan anak. Malah kalau Junmyeon boleh jujur, Jiang Wanyin bahkan turut memiliki andil dalam membesarkan Sehun. Maklum, genap setahun pacaran, Junmyeon nekat mengajak Yixing tinggal serumah dengan mereka. Sejak saat itulah Sehun mulai dekat dengan Yixing, pelan-pelan mengantarkannya menemukan sosok seorang ibu dalam diri perempuan yang sangat dicintai oleh kakaknya tersayang.

Menyadari semua ini sukses besar menghangatkan hati Junmyeon. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia bersyukur memiliki seorang istri seperti Yixing, perempuan yang kasar di mulut namun lembut di hati. Perempuan yang peduli, juga penuh kasih sayang, mampu mengobati Sehun dari kesedihan akibat ditinggal ibu mereka saat umur anak itu baru menginjak sepuluh tahun. Berkat Yixing-lah Sehun 'hidup kembali', merasa dirinya tidak lagi kekurangan kasih sayang seorang ibu meski Yixing hanya terpaut usia delapan tahun lebih tua darinya.

Demi Tuhan, Kim Junmyeon jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada istrinya ini!

Tergerak oleh perasaan, Junmyeon bangkit berdiri dari kursinya yang hanya berjarak satu langkah dari ranjang Sehun. Senyuman lembut lagi memikat yang menjadi ciri khasnya mengembang, menyempurnakan visualnya yang tak main-main. Tatapan heran istrinya tak dipedulikannya sama sekali. Junmyeon memilih mendekati istrinya, berdiri di hadapan sang istri. Tanpa aba-aba dia sedikit menunduk, mengecup puncak kepala Yixing sebelum sang empunya sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Junmyeon?" Alih-alih _blushing_, Yixing justru kaget campur heran.

Junmyeon kembali mengulas senyum patennya saat bertemu pandang dengan sang istri.

"Aku dan Sehun beruntung memilikimu sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini, Sayang," katanya tulus.

"Kau sangat peduli pada kami berdua. Selama ini kau mengurus dan menjaga kami dengan baik. Menyayangi kami berdua. Terima kasih, Zhang Yixing. Aku mencintaimu. Jatuh cinta padamu lagi dan lagi."

Kecupan kembali didaratkan Junmyeon di puncak kepala Yixing, mengakhiri ungkapan rasa terima kasih dan cinta yang tulus dari Junmyeon untuk istri cantiknya itu. Ibaratnya kecupan dari bibirnya adalah bonus. Bisa dibilang itu semacam ungkapan cinta dari Junmyeon dalam versi nonverbal.

Yixing tentu kembali terkejut, tetapi tidak lama. Dia tersenyum manis sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati kecupan bertubi-tubi Junmyeon di puncak kepalanya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas sedikit terangkat, memberikan usapan lembut di lengan kekar milik Junmyeon.

Baik Yixing maupun Junmyeon sama-sama tidak menyadari bahwa sudut bibir Sehun perlahan-lahan sedikit melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang samar-samar.

**FIN**


End file.
